my love in winter
by hanaakaisirayuki
Summary: Cinta itu tak semudah ku bayangkan, waktu aku kelas 2 sma aku berjalan di taman. Saat itu salju, sangat dingin, tiba tiba seorang cowok berteduh di taman juga. "Saljunya sungguh, dingin bahkan kita tak bisa pergi." Seorang cowok lugu tapi berparas cakep ntah itu siapa namanya. Itulah cintaku di mulai di musim dingin.
1. Chapter 1

Title :My Love In Winterpair : KouFutababy : akiko abe dan io sakisakanote: alur berantakan, banyak typo dan EYD yang kurang rapi karena kurang mahir dalam penulisan kalimat. Bukan menyepelekan FF tapi sulit membuat tulisan yang baik dan bagus di karenakan keterbatasan listrik dan laptop

DLDR(revisi)

-Memulai pelajaran baru di Kampus-

Nama ku Futaba Yoshioka, kini aku sudah berusia 18 tahun. Hari baru dimulai aku masuk Universitas Sheikan. Yah, seperti inilah hari-hari ku sekarang. Semenjak aku jatuh cinta dengan pandangan pertama ku walau sekali bertemu hati ku berdetak cepat seperti motor yang balapan. Aku penasaran ke mana dia, pertemuan kami di musim salju seakan begitu cepat. kami saling bertukar nomer handphone dan bercerita. kami menunggu hujan reda dan salju turun. Ceritanya pada waktu Aku pulang dari SMA ku, aku tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan dia di halte bus. Waktu itu hujan lebat dan petir, aku kebingungan mau menelepon ibuku atau menunggu hujan reda. Aku tidak berani karena hujan begitu lebat dan badai angin mulai meniupkan pepohonan, ketika aku lagi kedinginan tiba-tiba seorang cowok mampir di halte juga. Dia memberi ku sebuah mantel dan payung jika ingin pulang duluan, tapi aku menolaknya. Itu sungguh membuatku malu dan wajah ku memerah hingga saat ini aku penasaran kemana orang itu. Pada saat itu juga aku lagi pulang sehabis tes ujian bahasa jepang."Futaba, Futaba-chan." Teman sebang ku menjadi teman se kampus. Mereka memberi ku perubahan yang drastis ketika aku SMA aku masih lugu di bandingkan aku yang sedang menginjak di bangku kuliah sekarang terkesan fresh dan cuek."Ada apa?,Maaf aku tidak mendengar tadi." aku melamun, entah andai saja dia tidak membuat ku penasaran. Aku sedang melamun sambil memandang awan di langit membayangkan jika hujan dan salju berpapasan apakah kejadian itu bisa terjadi"Hei, Kou. Mau main basket atau sepak bola tidak? kami kekurangan team buat main sepak bola." Seorang mahasiswa, menyuruh temannya bermain basket atau sepak bola. "Ketika aku menoleh, aku melihat seorang lelaki yang waktu itu di taman, entah aku tidak tau namanya kami hanya bertukar nomer telepon." Ujar ku dalam hati melihat seorang pemuda yang bertemu di taman

.-jam istirahat-"

Permisi,permisi aku mau lewat. Dosen menyuruh ku membawa makalah." aku berlari-lari membawa makalah sebanyak 60 buku. Tiba-tiba aku tidak sengaja menabrak seorang pria.

Bruuuk!

"Aduh, sakit. Maaf aku tidak melihat mu, aku lagi terburu-buru."Kataku meringis kesakitan. Aku melihat pria itu separo badan, tapi pandanganku pusing karena tidak sengaja menabrak seorang cowok."Ah, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja." Kata seorang cowok yang tidak sengaja menabrak ku. Dia menyodorkan tangannya dan membantu ku membereskan makalah yang bertaburan di lantai."Baik, aku tidak apa-apa. Kamu?!." Kataku dengan senyum dan terkejut. Aku tidak tau ternyata aku bertemu lagi dengan cowok di halte itu, oh ya aku ingat dia juga teman SMA ku dulu. Karena kedinginan di halte jadi aku hanya memerhatikan pakaian dan sepatunya saja."Kamu?!." Pria itu pun terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka bisa bertemu cewek di halte itu, Kou pun sudah menaruh pandangan pertama ke Futaba.

Tapi semenjak Ayah dan Ibu Kou cerai ia menjadi pendiam dan jarang bermain bersama teman-teman."Kita pernah bertemu sebelummnya, tapi aku hanya meminta nomermu saja dan menukarnya." Kata pemuda itu dengan senyum yang manis."Kenalkan namaku Tanaka Kou," Perkenalan pun dimulai, dan lelaki itu berbalik menanyakan namaku."Nama mu siapa?" Kata pria itu. Ia sedikit canggung karena semenjak kami berteman dan hanya berpapasan kami tidak menanyakan namanya. Waktu begitu cepat dan ingatan di SMA pun sudah memudar karena kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi."Aku Futaba Yoshioka," Kata ku dengan nada pelan."Oh iya aku ingin mengajakmu, keluar ada waktu tidak." Senyum pemuda itu dengan ramah.'Tunggu, tunggu.

Maksudku tidak begitu... benarkah,' ujar ku dalam hati.

\- di taman -

"Ah, maaf Tanaka." aku berlari karena telat, dan meminta maaf pada Tanaka."Jangan memanggil ku Tanaka, panggil aku Kou."kata Tanaka yang menandakan bahwa cinta kami di mulai dengan kedua kalinya. Tanaka merubah namanya juga semenjak ayah dan ibunya cerai Tanaka mengganti nama panggilannya menjadi Kou. Wah cuaca yang tidak mendukung tapi hatiku yang malah serasa di musim semi. Tanaka yang begitu kalem dulu sekarang juga berubah menjadi remaja lelaki yang super keren."Aku juga minta maaf, telah menabrak mu kemarin. Oh iya ini bukannya pertama kali kita bertemu bukan," Kata Kou penuh dengan senyuman. "sebagai maaf aku mengajak mu kencan, waktu salju mulai turun bulan desember lalu. Aku mau ngajak mu kencan tapi aku bingung kita baru bertemu dan aku juga tidak tau mau bilang apa." Kata kou minta maaf atas kesalahannya."Tidak apa-apa Kou, ini membuat ku sudah bahagia. Kamu mengajak ku jalan-jalan," Aku dan Tanaka berjalan di taman, kami janji akan berteman karena kami hanya bertemu sejam saja dan lupa menanyakan nama nya.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: My Love in Winter

DC: Io Sakisaka and Akiko Abe

Pair: KouFutaba

Warning: Typo every where, EYD kurang bagus dan alur yang tidak sesuai

-Cewek aneh-

DLDR

(revisi)

Di Universitas

Cuaca di luar sungguh dingin karena musim hujan dan musim salju, sehingga membuat suasana ruangan menjadi dingin sudah itu makul yang sangat membosankan. Dikarenakan suhunya terlalu dingin maka anak-anak kuliah pada tiduran di kelas mereka menunggu dosen yang berdiri di depan papan tulis secepatnya mengakhiri mata kuliah.

"Hari ini cukup melelahkan, Dosen menyuruh semua Mahasiswa buat tugas kelompok." Kata teman-teman yang pada bergosip.

"Hei, ada apa teman-teman?. Apakah ada tugas yang mengerikan... " Kataku yang ikut bergosip di ruang kelas, aku baru tau ternyata mata kuliah sastra jepang dosen barunya menyeramkan, persis yang di katakan teman-temanku. Mereka berpapasan dengan dosen baru saat meminta tanda tangan mengadakan lomba paduan suara.

"Diam... !. Anak-anak...!." _Sensei_ pun berteriak seakan menandakan bahkan ada tugas tambahan. Suasana yang begitu membuat Mahasiswa terlelappun tiba-tiba berubah sunyi dikarenakan Dosen begitu sadis dan mengerikan. _Sensei_ memberikan tugas kuliah, dan mata kuliah yang membosankan juga berakhir.

"Eh... futaba!, kamu tau tidak cewek rambut aneh itu?." Kata teman-teman menanyakan gadis polos dengan rambut berombak. Gadis yang duduk di bangku tengah yang sedang membuka kotak bekal.

"Aku... tidak tau?!." Kataku, sambil membaca buku. Aku antara heran dan tidak tau mau menjawab pertanyaan dari teman-temanku. Sedangkan temanku yang satunya sedang asik meminum susu kotak

" _Uiii kawai nee... ano nee dareka ..._ "

Seluruh siswa memandang seorang gadis yang polos... gadis itu polos dan manis. Dia sedang memakan bekalnya sendirian, gadis polos itu mengingatkan aku pada waktu jaman SMA. Aku yang polos selalu memakai parfume berbau buah aroma buah yang begitu harum membuat ku imut dan aroma shampo yang baunya sama persis dengan parfume juga begitu segar.

"Itu mengingatkan ku pada diriku yang lama." Kata Yoshioka.

Futaba tersenyum sendiri. Sedangkan teman-temannya sedang asyik membahas cowok-cowok yang merayu gadis lugu yang memkan bekal sekolahnya. Seperti hari kemarin awan begitu gelap menandakan hari mau hujan.

"Oii, Futaba... maaf aku memanggil mu dengan nama itu. " Kou memanggilku dari arah jauh. Aku sedang asyik memakan roti isi yang ku beli dari kampus dan meminum sirup yang ku bawa.

"Aku ga apa apa kok, baiklah ayo kita makan siang bersama-sama." Jawabku dengan sopan, tapi bagaimana Kou tau namaku sedangkan kita bertemu hanya sebentar dan kemarin berpapasan ketika aku terburu-buru membawa makalah dari dosen. Kou juga memanggilku dengan sebutan Futaba, itukan nama depanku.

"Ehem-ehem... cie Futaba sudah punya kekasih."

Teman –teman geng ku sudah mulai bergosip bahkan mereka ga percaya kalau aku pacaran sama kou mabuchi yah nama sebenarnya tanaka kou.

Oh iya Futaba, maaf aku boleh bertanya tidak?." Kata Kou yang memberikan tiket ke disney land. Dia merogoh sakunya dan menyodorkan tiket ke Disney Land. Aku bingung, tapi ketika aku berpikir boleh juga sekalian berkenalan sekalian jalan-jalan dengan teman lama satu sekolah.

"Oh amasume park, aku tidak sibuk kok." Kata Futaba. Wajahku sangat merah antara kegirangan dan senang. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba mengajakku ke taman bermain yang mahal, bahkan ini bukan hari spesial atau hari libur.

\- pagi hari di asume park disney land-

Pagi itu aku dan kou berjalan di amasume hatiku berdegub kencang, aku bertanya pada diriku kenapa bisa dia baik sekali kemarin dia sempat malu sih tapi langsung pergi begitu saja setelah mendapatkan nama dan nomer hape ku.

"Uahhhh kita jam 10 ya, kita datang begitu awal." Kataku dengan senang hati, bahkan aku sampai tidak tau Kou tersenyum dan menyuruhku makan di cafe Disney Land taman bermain.

"Kita makan dulu, wajahmu menandakan kalau kamu lapar." Kata Kou dengan memegang pipiku yang merah merona.

Kou Pun memegang tangan Futaba dengan romantis menuju restoran

"Kou... boleh aku tanya kenapa kamu bisa tau aku biasa berteduh di kuil atau taman?."

"Dulu waktu kecil aku tinggal di dekat, kuil. Aku meliht gadis cantik dan manis." Kata Kou sambil tersenyum manis. Dia pasti melihatku berteduh dan sengaja menenamiku di halte atau taman dan kuil jarak, jarak rumah koupun dekat sekali waktu kami pulang bersama-sama ketika hujan tinggal naik bus atau ke taman langsung sampai bahkan di depan rumah Kou sebrang jalannya ada kuil.

"waduh, Kou mengetahuiku kalau aku biasa suka berteduh di taman, halte dan kuil. Pantas saja dia sering mampir dan tidak pulang duluan." Kataku bergumam dengan diriku sendiri.

"Kenapa Futaba, kok ekspresimu begitu?." Tanya Kou dengan heran melihat wajahku yang merah merona berseri-seri dan sedikit malu.

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan dipikirkan. Hihi...hihi..." Jawabku dengan kaku dan penuh senyum malu-malu kucing.

"Huhuhu... huhuhu..." Aku menyanyi lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh ibuku waktu kecil.

"Kamu nyanyi lagu apa." Tanya Kou yang sedang mendengarkanku bernyanyi.

"Putri Padi, lagu yang dinyanyikan ibuku." Aku menjawab dengan suara yang serak basak dan mata penuh berkaca.

"Itu ketika ibuku masih sehat dan sering bermain bersama ku." Aku mulai meneteskan air mata karena sekarang aku yang mengurus ibuku, dan semenjak ayahku meninggal aku kesepian.

"Sini... peluk aku." Kou membuka lebar lengannya, ia melihat wajahku yang penuh air mata.

"Eh... aku malu ." Aku menyadari ternyata Kou masih sama baiknya semenjak ortunya bercerai.

"Menangislah dipundakku." Kou menyuruhku menangis sekencang-kencangnya, ia mungkin mulai menyukaiku semenjak kami SMA dan sering bertemu di halte, kuil dan taman bermain.

"Hiks... hiks... sekarang aku hidup sendirian ayahku sudah meninggal... ibuku sakit... sakitan..." Aku menangis tidak henti-hentinya, karena merasa bersalah terhadap kedua orangtuaku, aku nilainya pas-pasan dan sekarang aku belum bisa membuat ibuku bahagia. Oh tidak, kenapa aku senyaman ini di pundak Kou.

"Sudah cukup nangisnya, aku tidak bisa liatmu nangis Futaba." Kata Kou menghapus air mataku, dia menggandeng tanganku begitu hangat.

"Ah... Maaf... kamu nanyakan itu aku jadi ingat masa laluku."

Aku menghapus air mataku dengan tisu dan meminum air putih.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pair: KouFutaba

Liburan musim panas

\- di depan rumah futaba-

"Futaba... Futaba..." seorang cowok berparas manis di depan rumah Futaba sedang memnggil Futaba.

"Sebentar ya, Oba-chan panggilkan Futaba." Ujar Ibunya Futaba.

\- di kamar-

"Futaba... ada cowok menunggumu di depan rumah." Ujar ibu Futaba membangunkan Futaba.

"Ha'i... ha'i okasan..." Futaba melihat ke jendela kamarnya di lantai atas.

"Apa ... kenapa ...okasan tidak bilang. Kalau, Kou menunggu dari tadi." Ujar Futaba.

Gubrakkk...

Pintu kamar mandi dibanting oleh Futaba.

"Oka-san, siapkan sarapanku roti aja untuk bekal di bis." Ujar Futaba sambil menggosok gigi.

"Mau berapa helai?."

"dua aja okasan."

\- di kamar-

"Aduh... bajunya ...mana...ya?" Futaba membongkar isi lemari, mencari baju yang pas buat dia pergi ke pantai.

"Oh ... ini dia, sip and simple buat ke pantai." Futaba memakai baju terusan tanpa lengan dan memakai sendal untuk ke pantai.

"Okasan... aku pergi dulu, bekalnya udah ku bawa."

\- di luar rumah-

"Wah... hari ini panas ya, tidak seperti bulan kemarin cuacanya dingin."

"Mau tidak ku ajak jalan-jalan di tempat sejuk."

Tiba-tiba kou memeluk Futaba dari belakang.

"Ko...kou... ak..aku jadi grogi..." Ujar Futaba dengan wajah merah merona karena malu.

"Hum... kamu malu, manis." Kata Kou, menggoda Futaba.

"Kou... eh, bisnya sudah ada tu." Kata Futaba, yang mulai masu bis.

"Hati-hati Futaba..." Ujar Kou.

"Baiklah, Kou."

\- di dalam bis-

"Kou... apakah ini liburan khusus kita berdua."

"Ini aku sengaja mengajakmu saja, supaya kamu tidak stress dengan Tugas team kita."

"Arigatou kou, eh kou." Kou berbaring di bahu Futaba.

"Kou-kou wajahmu semanis yang dulu mau kamu ubah namamu tapi kamu tetap manis."

"Futaba...Futaba... kita udah sampai di stasiun nih bangun." Kou membangunkan Futaba.

"Iya... Gomen...kou...aku tidak bisa mehan kantukku, wah udah sampai di stasiun kereta ya?."

Tanya Futaba, setengah sadar.

"Kou aku beli minum dulu ya."

Futaba berlari tiba-tiba terjatuh.

"Ittai... sakit sekali."

"Oba-chan berapa harga orange juice di kotak ini?"

"Harganya 100 Yen Nona." Jawab Penjual orange juice.

"Makasih nona atas pembeliannya."

Futaba berjalan pincang ke arah Kou

"Kou... aku beli dua minuman satu untukmu dan satu untukku."

"Futaba kenapa kakimu?" Tanya Kou.

"Aku tadi terjatuh, hanya luka ringan."

Slippp...slippp...

Kou menjilat luka di lutut Futaba...

"Kou, Geli udah."

"Sini aku gendong menuju kereta, keretanya baru saja tiba."

Kou... menggendong Futaba ke kereta.

\- di dalam kereta-

"Gimana kalau yang menolongmu Bukan lelaki sepertiku, kamu pasi bahaya."

"Kou... makasih sudah menolongku." Ujar Futaba.

"Umi ga Miemasu, kou." Ujar Futaba.

Kereta menuju Pantai sudah tiba

Bel dari kereta berbunyi...

"Kou aku bisa berjalan, udah."

"Tidak, lukamu masih belum sembuh biar aku gendong."

"Wah... Umi...Umi... kou... pantainya indah sekali."

"Kamu membuatku terpesona Futaba, senyummu akan kusimpan."

"Kapan-kapan mau tidak kita ke sini lagi." Ujar Kou.

"Kita menyewa kamar ya...?" Ujar Kou.

\- menuju ke penginapan-

"Selamat sore Tuan dan Nona, selamat datang di penginapan."

"Selamat sore boleh pesan satu kamar buat kami?."

"Mau yang sweet room atau purple room."

"Apa bedanya sweet room dan purple room.?" Tanya Kou.

"Kalau sweet room mahal, kalau purple room harganya murah." Jawab kasir penginapan.

"Aku mau Purple room aja." Ujar kou.

"Kou apa tidak apa-apa kita satu kamar?."

"Aku tidak akan berbuat hal yang aneh kok sayang, ayok kita ke kamar." Ujar Kou sambil membantu Futaba yang berjalan pincang.

"Arigatou ya atas liburannya." Ujar Futaba.

"Sama-sama." Jawab Kou.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Dinginnya di pantai

Pairn: KouFutaba

\- di penginapan-

"Wah, ramai sekali siang ini. Pemadangannya juga indah di pantai." Seru futaba, yang bersiap-siap ke luar pengingapan.

"Futaba, kamu mau keluar?. Di luar ramai sekali, apakah kita tidak menunggu sore saja?" Tanya Kou.

"Tidak usah, kalau ramai jadi menyenangkan." Seru kou, yang berlari menuju arah pantai.

\- di pantai-

"Kou ke sini, ini kan hari terakhir kita besok kita sudah pulang." Tegas Futaba.

"Iya, aku tahu."

Kou pun berlari menuju ke arah futaba.

"Futaba, ingin makan apa?. Nanti ku belikan minuman dan makanan buat kita makan siang." Tanya Kou.

"Aku ingin orange juice dan sushi aja, tidak usah yang aneh-aneh." Jawab Futaba, Futaba berlari ke arah pantai dan berenang.

Pluk pluk pyass...

Futaba kembali ke tepi pantai

"Aduh, basah pakaian ku. Ke penginapan saja, ganti baju." Seru Futaba.

Hari ini sungguh menyenangkan bisa berlari ke mana-mana, apa lagi berenang. Aku ingin liburan di taun berikutnya lagi, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Di tahun berikutnya kami sudah sibuk dengan jurusan kami, anda waktu bisa berputar.

"Ah, aku lupa. Sms Kou dulu."

Tin. Klik

Dear Kou

Kou, aku sudah di penginapan. Tadi aku ke pantai berenang , pakaian ku basah. Lalu aku ganti baju dan kembali ke penginapan. Makan siangnya di penginapan saja, maaf telahmerepotkan mu kou.

Dari futaba

#Himawari-himawari- bunga yang indah

"Kemana, Futaba ya?" Tanya Kou.

"Oh, iya handphone berbunyi. Aku segera melihat, siapa yang sms aku." Tegas Kou.

"Oh Futaba ternyata, aku balas dulu smsnya."

Dear Futaba

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa kok sayang. Aku akan ke sana, kamu lagi apa sekarang di penginapan?"

From Kou.

Klik

Dear Kou

Aku lagi menunggumu dan kerjakan Tugas musim panas. Cepat pulang ya, aku lapar kou.

From Futaba

Klak...klakk...klak

Kou pulang dari pantai, membawa makan siang.

"Permisi pak, ada yang saya bisa saya bantu?" Seru pelayan di penginapan.

"Ah, tidak usah. Saya mau ke ruang teman saya." Jawab Kou tersenyum manis.

Tap...tap...tap

Kou menaiki tangga, menuju ke kamarnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Futaba, apakah kamu tida apa-apa?" Tanya Kou dengan nada yang berat.

"Kou...aku kangen sekali, maaf membuatmu mencari ku." Futaba berlari ke arah kou dan memeluk kou.

"Futaba, ku kira kamu kelaparan atau sakit perut." Kou melepaskan pelukan Futaba.

"Ayo, makan. Nanti sushinya dingin tidak enak lo." Tegas Kou yang membuka jajanannya.

"Waw, lezat sekali. Makasih Kou, maaf merepotknmu."

"Gimana Futaba, Tugasnya sudah selesai?" Tanya Kou.

"Sudah, kalau kamu gimana?" Tanya Futaba balik ke arah kou.

"Aku sudah selesai, tadi malam aku kerjakan ketika kamu tidur." Jawab Kou.

"Kou, senyuman di wajahmu tidak bisa ku lupkan. Senyumanmu masih sama ketika kita bertemu di taman. Inikah yang dinamakan keberuntungan ataukah kitaa jodoh." Futaba melamun dan bertanya pada dirinya apakah ini dinamakan lucky atau jodoh.

"Futab, Futaba. Apakah kamu tidak apa-apa?" Jawab Kou yang menyadarkan Futaba dari melamun.

"Ah.. maaf, aku buatmu cemas ya."

Mereka meneruskan makan siang duduk di tatami dan melihat jendela, mereka berdua saling tertawa dan saling bercanda satu sama lain.

"Okey, aku kemas-kemas dulu besok kita pulang." Seru Kou, yang mengemaskan bekas makan siang.

"Kou, besok kita pakai bis ya dari pantai ke kota."

"Humm, iya sayang."

"Dulu pas kita ketemu di taman, kamu memakai shampo rasa buah ya?" Tanya Kou.

"Iya..gomen, aku suka rasa buah." Jawab Futaba dengan rasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku malah suka perempuan yang bau shamponya bau wangi buah." Seru Kou samil tersenyum ke Futaba.

"Hari sudah mau gelap, ayo bergegas membereskan pakaian!" Tindas Futaba, yang sedang mengemaskan pakaian kotor dan bersih.

#maaf jika kalimat masih baku, saya akan berusaha keras membuat fan ficktion ao haru ride. Charnya emang sedikit OOC tapi saya berusaha tidak OOC over.

TBC


End file.
